Blood Stained Eyes
by Jana in wonderland
Summary: When the alpha pack came to town so did two alpha girls. A dangerous duo but they're intentions are different than those of the rest of their pack. There will be horror and there will be love, but will they both make it out a live?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new TW story, I hope you guys like it. If not, suck it x]**

**Don't forget to leave me some reviews and tips on how to make it better!**

* * *

An annoyed sigh escaped my lips, how hard could it be to track two hungry werewolves? I catched my breath before starting to run again in the direction of the smell that I had picked up from the two wolves I was tracking.

"Even if you did kill them, you're still an alpha."

I stopped in my tracks and basically jumped behind a tree when I heard someone. Pushing a strand of blonde hair behind my ear I decided to keep listening for a while.

"You can always make more werewolves."

I didn't recognize the voice at all but then I heard a second voice. "So I should be okay with people dying?"

_Derek?_ I gasped, no way...he couldn't be the alpha Deucalion was talking about. "Unless you're okay with killing your own." the other one said.

What the hell were they talking about and when were they going to leave, I couldn't risk Derek seeing me because that would be too awkward and too dangerous.

Suddenly I got pushed away from my safe hiding spot. I wanted to yell something but then I realised that Derek and that other guy were way to close for me to yell anything so had to keep quiet and fight my way out.

"My God, what are you doing!" I hissed once I had pushed Bethany off of me.

"I could ask you the same thing, Rosalie!" she hissed back. "I thought we were looking for those rabid dogs."

I stood up and cleaned off my jeans "Yeah, sorry, I got distracted. Let's just go, alright?"

Suddenly a scream echoed through the forest. "Looks like we found them." I said with a sigh before we both started running in the direction of where the scream had come from.

Once we got there, the guy of the two wolves was approaching a young girl, probably my age. She had long, brown curly hair and was crawling away from the wolf while she was screaming for help.

Bethany jumped between the girl and the werewolf and growled at him, her fangs and claws appeared as she got ready to fight him. My fangs and claws appeared as well when I jumped him, knocking him to ground and keeping him down long enough she Bethany could tell the girl to run as fast as she could out of the woods. The girl ran as fast as she could out of the woods.

"Boyd!" some guy ran up to us, I suppose it was another werewolf but I wasn't sure. Either way he was being reckless cause there was no stopping this monster.

It was getting harder and harder to keep him pushed to the ground and before I knew it, the wolf knocked me over so I was the one lying on the ground and he got away once again. "Shit." I sighed letting my head drop on the ground beneath me.

"You okay?" Bethany asked, handing me a hand so I could get up.

"Hey, are you two okay?" he then asked me and Bethany. I nodded in reply while dusting off my jeans.

Bethany flashed her eyes red before replying "We can take care of ourself, Scott."

"Scott what happened." Derek asked, not paying much attention to us.

"Beth...let's get out of here, like right now." I whispered to Bethany who nodded in reply.

"Rosalie?"

That was my que, I grabbed Bethany's arm and started running away as fast as I could.

"Maybe we should just let them be, Derek and his pack will take care of them." I said once we stopped running to catch our breaths.

Beth gave me an annoyed look wich made me roll my eyes cause I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Do you have a history with Derek Hale?" she asked, an amused grin on her face.

I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms in front of me. "Shut up Bethany or I'll rip out your troth."

"Oh my god! You do!" she yelled at me unable to control her laughter.

"Bethany this isn't funny!" I shouted back, making her laugh even harder.

"Does Deucalion know?!"

"No and he can't find out or he'll rip me to shreds."

Bethany nodded but I could tell she was up to something, she was ALWAYS up to something!

"Okay fine, I won't tell him but you have to tell me everything!"

I rolled my eyes, why did I tell her? Anyways, I took a deep breath before I started to tell her the story of how I met Derek Hale. "I met him a few years back, it was right after his family got killed in that fire, I wasn't an alpha yet. We had a...thing, you know. But you know how Deucalion is, we never stay on one place for a long time so I had to leave and never saw him again wich really sucks."

Bethany nodded, suddenly she wasn't laughing anymore "Let's go...we have to go to school tomorrow, remember?"

I nodded before starting to walk 'home', leaving the rabid werewolves to Derek and his pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write it like this cause it just seemed to write better :p**

**Anyways don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

"Rosalie Smith and Bethany Davies." The blonde spoke to the lady that was sitting at a desk and vigorously typing on her keyboard.

"Well Rosalie, here's your schedule and Bethany here's yours. You both have economics right now from coach Finstock. If you have any questions feel free to come back any time. I hope you both have a good time at our school." the lady said after handing the girls their schedules, a fake smile painted on her face. It sounded like something she had rehearsed and repeated a hundred times.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go, Beth." Rosalie replied before pulling her best friend along with her. They walked towards their first class together wich was economics.

"Who are you two?" the teacher, coach finstock, asked once the girls had stepped into the class room, all eyes on them.

"Bethany Davies, Rosalie Smith." Bethany spoke, pointing towards Rosalie.

Coach Finstock nodded "Take a seat." he said, nodding towards the back of the class room where there were two empty seats left.

Rosalie sat down behind the guy she recognized from the woods last night, Scott, she remembered. "So, Scott, it's Scott right? How did it go with those hungry wolves last night? I trust that they're still alive." she whispered, loud enough so he could hear her.

He turned around, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her "How do you know that?"

She shrugged and leaned back in her chair "I don't, I'm just sure of it that Derek would never kill his own sister or his pack." she replied, a smirk forming on her pink lips.

"How do you know about that?" Scott repeated.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot. Or maybe you should ask your alpha about it."

Scott looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "Are you with the alpha pack?"

"Smith! McCall! Shut up!"

Scott immediately turned around again, facing the teacher while Rosalie's grin only grew.

* * *

Rosalie stood by her locker when suddenly someone smashed it shut. "Hi to you too, Ethan." she said, rolling her eyes and turning so she could face the werewolf that just smashed her locker.

"You aren't supposed to be here! Deucalion will kill you and Bethany!" he hissed, his hands turned to fists as he looked at the blonde who just seemed bored with the whole conversation.

"What Deucalion doesn't know won't hurt him, besides do you really think that he would kill his little girl just because she's going to school with her best friend?" a smirk appeared on her face once again, driving Ethan mad with annoyance.

"It's not just that, Rosalie! I know you and Beth were out in the woods last night! What were you even doing? Hunting those werewolves?"

The blonde rolled her blue eyes once again, an annoyed expression on her face. "That's none of your business, Ethan." she said before pushing him aside and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Bethany asked once she had catched up with her friend.

Rosalie shrugged "Nothing, Ethan was just being an annoying jerk, that's all. He's threatening to tell Deucalion that we've been in the woods last night...oh and he also doesn't want us to be here. At least not me." she explained.

Bethany nodded "Just ignore him, Deucalion still thinks you're perfect so what would it matter?" she told her followed by a smile.

"Hey, Beth, you don't have to wait for me after school, just drive home I have some stuff to take care off before I go home."

Bethany raised an eyebrow "Stuff or someone?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes before nudging her in her side "Shut up! Just tell everyone I'm in detention, okay?" she asked, running a hand through her blonde hair.

Bethany nodded "Okay, thanks Beth, I'll see you at home, okay?" Rosalie said before walking towards her next class.

* * *

Isaac was staring out of the widow while Derek was passing back and forth the room both trying to figure out a way to keep Boyd and Cora in check. Both of them came up with nothing.

"Maybe we should just..." Derek started but without finishing his sentence he turned around and threw a knife that had been lying on the table at the blonde alpha that had come into the room.

She caught the knife before it was able to hit her "Good evening to you too, Derek." The blonde spoke with her english accent, followed by a soft chuckle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he basically growled at her but she just laughed at him, crossing her arms in front of her but still holding on to the knife he had thrown at her.

Isaac looked at them his eyes going from one to the other "Wait...you two know each other?"

"Isaac, you should leave." Derek hissed, not taking his eyes of the girl that was standing in front of him.

"Yes, Isaac, you should leave."

Without a question, Isaac walked out of the room so only the two alphas were left there staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and took a seat on the couch like she had been there a hundred times before. She shrugged in reply "I missed you, Derek." she told him, pouting her pink lips slightly.

Derek walked closer to her "Don't play games with me!" he yelled at her, forming his hands into fists.

"Fine, I came into town with the alpha pack!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the many follows guys! Really appreciate it! Just don't forget to review :)**

* * *

"What do you mean? You're not an alpha!"

A grin appeared on the girls face as she flashed her eyes red "Oh don't act so shocked, Derek." she then said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, you need me."

Derek narrowed his eyes as he looked at her "Why would I need your help?"

"Because you clearly have no idea what you're up against. Deucalion wants you to join the pack in order to do that your pack needs to be death. That was the whole point of the vault thing."

"Well tell him he's wasting his time than. Boyd and Erica left my pack the night you caught them."

Rosalie frowned at what she just heard, she couldn't believe he didn't have a pack anymore "So you're an alpha without a pack.? Why not just join us than?"

"Why would I join a pack of blood thirsty alphas that kill innocent people? Besides I do have a pack, it's just smaller than I was planning on." Derek said, Rosalie could tell he was judging her for being in the alpha pack but he didn't know why and that's what bothered her because she couldn't tell him that Deucalion was her father even if she wanted to.

"I'm not like that, Derek." she said softly, dropping the bad girl facade.

"How can I ever trust you again after what you did. And now you're part of the alpha pack that's trying to get rid of me!"

Rosalie sighed and stood up, there was no reasoning with him he just hated her right now and she couldn't blame him for it.

"If it wasn't for me they would've all been dead months ago! I'm on your side, Derek. I have to go, they've probably missing me." she said, making her way over to the door.

"Call me when you realise that you need my help." she said, giving him one last look before walking outside.

* * *

"Where have you been?" a voice said, followed by the sound of a cane ticking the ground with every footstep.

"Detention." Rosalie sighed, knowing it was her father who stood behind her. She turned around to face him and she knew that someone had spilled the beans about where she really was.

"I heard from Ethan and Aiden that you had left school along with everybody else. Don't lie to me, Rosalie. Where were you?"

The girl clenched her teeth and hissed "Detention." before she knew it, Deucalion grabbed her arm and with that she knew she was screwed so she didn't try to fight him off.

"You've went to see Derek Hale? Rosalie you need to let him go."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, pulling back her arm and turning her head away, not daring to face her father.

Deucalion laughed at the denial of his daughter "Do you really think I don't know about that little affair you had a few years back?"

"I have homework to do." The blonde muttered before quickly walking away from her father.

* * *

"Rose! How did _detention_ go?" Bethany asked with a smile, followed by a wink. She was proud of keeping her lie up for so long.

Rosalie sighed and sat down next to her friend "Oh forget it, everyone already seems to know where I was." she said, shooting the death glare at Ethan and Aiden who were sitting at the other side of the room.

"So how did it go?" the brunette asked, a worried look spread across her face.

Rosalie shrugged "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Are you okay, Rose?"

The blonde shrugged once again "I'm not sure...anyways, how did your day go?" she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject, at least for as long as they were around the other alphas.

"Fine, I guess. There was this guy in my English class, he was pretty nice but he's part of Derek's pack so I'm thinking it's a big no no."

"What's his name?"

"Isaac, Isaac Lahey."

Aiden rolled his eyes "That's our que to leave." he nudged his brother, signaling that they should get out of the room. The last thing they wanted to do was listen to those girls gossiping about boys.

"Okay, that's that, now tell me!" Bethany whispered, hoping no one else could hear her.

"Obviously we had an argument and he basically called me a blood thirsty alpha that kills innocent people. He's still pissed at me." the blonde answered with a whisper followed by a sigh.

Bethany raised an eyebrow "Pissed because of what? Rosalie what did you do!"

Rosalie gasped "Nothing! What makes you think I did anything?!"

"Because I know you."

"Well, I didn't do anything. It was around the time I became an alpha..."

"Ooooooooh!" Bethany said, knowing exactly what had gone down but she knew she should keep her mouth shut about it, especially around Rosalie and Deucalion since it was a sensitive topic to both of them. Let's just say Rosalie didn't turn into an alpha without any complications or cruelty.

Rosalie took a deep breath before continuing "So when all that went down we left the town we were staying at. I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"And then you met me!" Bethany said, nudging Rosalie softly, making her giggle.

"Yes, and then I met you."

Bethany's smiled disappeared when she asked her next question "So are you going to talk to him again?" she asked softly, biting her lip as she waited for an answer.

Rosalie nodded, she knew she shouldn't go back there but she wasn't quiet ready to let go of him, besides if she stopped looking out for him he'd be dead soon enough. He needed her help but he just didn't know it yet. "I have to, he needs us more than he realises. Deucalion is up to something, I can feel it.

"Then it's up to us to stop him and the rest of the alphas."


	4. Chapter 4

**So there's a lot of last night's episode going to be in this one but also a few parts that I made up. I hope you guys like it, don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Bethany walked into her first class of the day, english. She walked over towards her usual spot and sat down. Not much later Isaac walked in and sat down next to her, her eyes light up with she saw him.

"Where's blondie?" he asked, not paying much attention to her.

Bethany shrugged "She had some stuff to take care of."

Isaac just nodded and then started to ignore her, wich annoyed Bethany more than anything. Ms Blake started teaching but neither of them really paid any attention.

A soft sigh escaped Bethany's lips before she turned towards Isaac once again.

"Isaac?"

No response.

"Look, I know you don't like me but you really need to listen to me right now. The twins, Ethan and Aiden, they're up to something. Deucalion gave them orders, I don't know what but I heard your name. Be careful okay?" she whispered but she knew he could hear her.

Again, no response.

* * *

"Everybody done? Because just listening to that was exhausting." Deucalion said as he walked down the stairs, followed by Rosalie who's eyes were glued to the ground so she didn't have to see Derek being held to the ground by Kali.

"I'm sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle but..."

"This is me being gentle." Kali replied, twisting the pipe once again. Rosalie growled at her but Kali just smirked and did it again. Rosalie was about to get up and attack Kali but Deucalion held her wrist tightly so she couldn't do anything but sit there next to him.

"Let her go." Derek said, meaning Cora who was being held to the ground by Ennis.

"See, we're not unreasonable." Deucalion replied after Ennis had let go of Cora.

"What do you want? You wanna kill me?"

"Do you really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder, in fact, I'm here to show you how much vision a blind man can have." Deucalion replied, taking off his glasses and flashing his eyes red at Derek.

Kali pushed in the pipe even more, making blood drip down the pipe on to the ground and out of Derek's mouth.

"You're killing him!" Cora yelled. "Not yet, little sister, but I could." Kali replied, enjoying the look on Cora's face.

"Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out, but just to keep it safe you may wanna get to the point." she continued, turning her attention from Cora to Deucalion.

"Now you see the one problem about being in an alpha pack, everybody wants to make the decisions. Me, I'm more about discovering new terms, like you."

By now Rosalie started pulling her arm, wanting to get out of Deucalion's grip so she could pull the pipe out of Derek's back and ram it into Kali's chest.

"Not interested." Derek replied as the blood oozed out of him.

"But you haven't heard my pitch!" Deucalion said.

"You want me to kill my own pack?" Derek asked, looking up.

"No, I want you to kill one of them, do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did, Ennis did, Kali did...tell him what it's like, Kali, killing on of your own."

"Hmmmm, liberating!"

"Only with Rosalie it went a little different but none the less she did kill an entire pack." Deucalion said, looking at his daughter with a proud smile. "Do you really want to stay behold in to a couple teenagers who are bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability, in fact, I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."

"That's not fair! You ordered Ethan and Aiden to get them into trouble." Rosalie hissed at her father but he just ignored her.

"See the reason I'm always invested in new talent, we all know a pack is strongest through it's individual parts, the stronger the individual parts the greater the whole. When I lost my sight one of my beta's assumed that I wasn't fit for my role anymore, he tried to take it from me. Killing him told me something about alpha's, I didn't know they could do, his power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I've ever been. I tested this new ability to absume the power of one of your own by killing an other one, in fact I...I killed them all, besides my daughter of course, but I'm sure you've heard that story, otherwise I'm sure Rosalie will be trilled to tell you. Anyway, I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole!" Deucalion said before kneeling down in front of Derek, putting his hand on his face. "You're right Kali, he looks like his mother."

By now Rosalie had been released but she knew that if she did anything they would kill Derek in a heartbeat so she just stayed where she was, hoping that it would all be over soon.

"You'll get to know me Derek, like she did." This was brand new information, at least for Rosalie. How did her father know Derek's mom?!

"I know you, I know what you are, you're a fanatic." Derek said, blood falling from his lips with every word he spoke.

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alpha's, I am the a-packs of a-packs predators, I am death destroyer of worlds, I AM THE DEMON WOLF!" Deucalion screamed, the glasses of his sunglasses spontaneously broke, it even started storming, even Ennis looked scared. Kali pulled the pipe out of Derek's back, right in time so that it would still heal.

Deucalion took of his glasses and sighed "Hate when that happens." he muttered before he and the other two alphas left the loft.

Rosalie immediately jumped up from where she was sitting and ran over to Derek, as did Cora.

"Oh my god, Derek, I'm so sorry!" Rosalie said, tears welling up in her eyes as she kneeled down next to him.

"Nice meeting your dad, I don't think he likes me."

* * *

"Hey!" Bethany yelled at the twins who stopped when they heard the brunette. They turned around "What?" the asked impatiently.

"Leave them alone." Bethany hissed at them, making them laugh and smirk at her.

"Or what?"

"I'll kill both of you."

"And who are you going to bring for that, Bethany? Princess Blondie? Cause I doubt that she'll want to break a nail." Ethan said, the smirk on his face still growing.

"Yeah, I doubt you'll be able to take both of us on on your own." Aiden then continued.

"Wanna test that?"

"Fine, tonight, at the vault. You against us."

"Deal." Bethany said before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter but I've had this in my doc manager for a while now & I felt like I had to post it now cause I think it wouldn't fit with the episode that's coming up tonight (yes this story will follow the series obviously) So I figured why not post it now :p**

**Anyways there will be another chapter up some where tomorrow since I have nothing better to do anyways.**

**Hope you enjoy anyway & please review**

**ps. OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS EPISODE asfgtkdhbuebfn,e**

* * *

A soft knock on the door made miss Blake look up from the papers she was grading, terrified to see who was standing by the door since it was way too late for the students to be at school. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she noticed it was just a student. "Come in." she called, followed by the sound of a door opening and closing and then a pair of heels clicking against the floor.

The tall blonde made her way towards the desk of her teacher before sitting down on the desk in front of it.

"How can I help you, Rosalie?" ms. Blake asked, putting down her pen and looking up at the blonde who was sitting in front of her.

"We need to talk about something...well, someone actually."

"I don't understand, you're going to be a little more clear, Rosalie."

"I want you to stay away from Derek."

Ms. Blake gasped softly "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do! Derek Hale, sexy, very muscular..." she replied, followed by a soft chuckle. "So stay away from him or I might have to do something that I definitely won't regret." Rosalie said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Are you threatening me?"

Rosalie stood up and bent over so she was on eye level with her teacher. "Not yet, but I only ask things nicely once." she whispered, flashing her eyes red making ms. Blake almost fall over backwards.

"Y-you're one of them!"

"One of them? Oh...you mean the betas? No, no, no, I'm much worse than that." She stood up straight once again and headed for the door. "So remember our little agreement, you stay away from Derek and I won't rip out your troth. See you tomorrow!" she said before walking out the class room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"I really can't believe you did that!" Bethany said, surprised but somehow proud of her best friend.

"Why not? I've done worse. Anyway, what were you thinking, Beth?!"

"Oh come on, Rose! I can take them!"

"Have you forgotten the part that there's two of them and one of you? Or maybe the part where they turn into one giant alpha?!"

"Oh yeah...I forgot."

"Oh my god, Bethany." Rosalie said with sigh, really wanting to hit her best friend in the face right now but she controlled herself cause it wouldn't help anyway. "Maybe you're going a little too far with the whole protecting your little crush thing..."

"Hey Beth, ready to get your ass kicked?" Aiden called before Bethany could reply to Rosalie.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I hope you are." Bethany said, oozing confidence as she walked over to the twins who started stripping down. She rolled her eyes, waiting for them to be done.

When they transformed into one giant alpha Bethany's heart did skip a beat and her confidence was basically gone but she wasn't gonna let that stop her, they needed to be put in place for once.

She attacked first, kicking her leg up and planting her heel into their stomach making them step back a little before letting down a growl and throwing her in the air. She turned into her wolf form and let out a loud growl once she had gotten up again. She ran up to them once again, scratching every inch of their skin that she could reach before being thrown away again. With another jump she was able to throw them on the ground so that she was on top of them, reaching her hand she was about to scratch them once again but then a voice called through the vault "ENOUGH!"

The voice was followed by the sound of a cane clicking on the floor. Bethany and the twins immediately stood up and turned back to their human forms.

"I'm very disappointed in the three of you." Deucalion said once he had reached the three werewolves who looked like they were scolded puppies. Deucalion took the end of his cane and took the end off, revealing a sharp blade "I expected more of you but instead I got three puppies jumping at each others trots, I have no other choice but to punish you." before they could even blink Deucalion had scratched them with the metal blade across the cheek. "Don't let it happen again." he hissed before walking away once again.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll heal." Bethany replied, rubbing the scratch on her face that already healed. "Man I hate them." she hissed, rubbing the scratches that covered her arms as they were slowly healing.

"You sure you don't just like them, there's a very thin line between love and hate, Beth." Rosalie said, giving her a wink.

"Well they're hot and all and I would totally...no, not gonna happen."

"Anyways, maybe you should stay away from them for awhile, don't want Deucalion killing you because you killed them."

"Sure, Rosalie, whatever you say." Bethany replied before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the suckish chapter DON'T HATE ME! This was just such an annoying ep to write, good but annoying. Oh and I'm also irked to infinity and beyond by next weeks promo. STOP PUTTING ISAAC IN FREEZERS! And also JENNIFER STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!**

**That's all, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"We can't fight our own pack..."

"That's the thing, they're not my pack." The brunette replied before jumping down from the first floor to help Isaac, Scott, Boyd, Derek and Cora, leaving Rosalie up there wondering what the hell she was supposed to do. Wich side was she even supposed to be on? Her fathers or Derek's?

She took a deep breath before jumping down as well so she could help fight the other alphas. It didn't really make much of a difference though before they knew it Cora was being held to the ground by Kali, Isaac and Scott where caught by the twins and Ennis had Rosalie and Bethany pushed to the ground.

"Kill him!" Deucalion called. "Do it Derek, take the first step."

"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him, he's an alpha? Of what? A bunch of useless teenagers." Kali said.

"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion replied, looking at Scott.

"Let him rise to the occation then. What will it be Derek? Pack or family?"

"Derek, don't. It's not worth it!" Rosalie called before being smashed against the ground once again by Ennis to shut her up.

Before Derek could do anything though an arrow was shot, followed by a bright light. "Your eyes, cover your eyes!" Deucalion yelled while everyone looked for cover so everyone was released from the alpha's grips.

When the arrows stopped Scott attacked Ennis wich caused them both to get injured. "What the hell." Bethany muttered as she noticed Scott's eyes turning red. "That's impossible." but just then his eyes flashed back to gold. Derek took advantage of Ennis being distracted and attacked them, both getting dangerously close to the edge.

"Derek watch out!" Rosalie yelled but it was too late, Derek pushed Ennis over the edge but Ennis was able to pull him with him. With a loud bang the both of them fell on the stairs beneath them.

"No!" Rosalie screamed, running towards the edge but being held back by Bethany.

* * *

The alpha's had left with Ennis who somehow was still alive. Rosalie had been waiting for them to leave before running over to Derek, hoping that he was still alive like Ennis.

"Oh thank god!" She sighed in relief as she noticed that he was still breathing. "Let's get you out of here." She muttered, pulling him up and his arm over her shoulders so she could carry him out.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere in a car helping Allison stalk Scott."

"What? Why?"

"I was bored. Ennis is dead, by the way."

"What? But I thought he was still alive..."

"Your daddy dear killed him, anyways, hows _your _patient?"

"I don't know, Beth. He blacked out again."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Where are you even?"

"The old Hale house..."

"Why didn't you just take him home?"

"Because I thought that if I took him there Deucalion might find him..."

"And he won't find him in the old hale house?"

"Bethany you aren't helping!"

"Who are you texting?" Lydia asked, looking over her shoulder at Bethany who was sitting in the backseat.

"Rosalie."

"Why didn't she come with us?"

"Because I'm already uncomfortable with one alpha in the car let alone two." Allison replied instead of Bethany.

Bethany rolled her eyes and just ignored her before replying to Lydia "She's trying to track Derek's body." Bethany had always been good at lying and this time was no different. She didn't have to lie to them but she figured it'd be better if they didn't know Derek was still alive, at least not for now.


End file.
